1 et 1 ne font pas toujours 2
by Envy love
Summary: Shikamaru regarde Temari et songe à leur couple.


1 et 1 ne font pas toujours 2

1 et 1 font fatalement 2.

C'est une logique mathématique...

Une pomme plus un pomme donne toujours 2 pommes et un donc un couple s'est fatalement 2 personnes.

C'est logique...

Comme la nuit qui suit le jour... Comme l'eau qui gèle à 0°ou que la suite de 60 seconde donne un minute... 1 et 1 font 2...

N'importe qui sait ça... Même le dernier des imbéciles.

D'ailleurs, moi même, je n'échappe pas à la règle des 2 puisque tu es là, devant moi, la deuxième partie de mon addition qui forme notre couple. Tu es rayonnante comme un ange posé là par la main d'un dieu capricieux ou bien veillant...

Et voilà...

Moi le surdoué... Moi, l'athée... Me voilà à divaguer à propos d'être chimérique inventé par l'imagination et la naïveté humain. Je ne suis pourtant ni un rêveur, ni un poète et encore moins un romantique. Les anges, les dragons et les licornes n'existe pas, alors que toi... Toi, tu es bien réelle et notre addition forme notre couple.

Comme 1 et 1 font 2

Tu es si belle... Est ce la sable du désert qui rende les filles de Suna aussi radieuse que le soleil qui brille sur le village? Tu me regarde avec tes yeux brillant de lumière et de force. Et je me dis que quelque soient les fantastique chimère que l'esprit humain invente, aucune n'égalera ta beauté.

Est ce l'amour qui me fait te voir ainsi?

Peut être bien...

Je suppose que c'est un des effets de ce que certain appelle l'alchimie de l'amour...

Après tout, toi et moi, nous somme un addition...

Après tout, 1 et 1 font 2.

-"Shikamaru... Je suis enceinte" M'annonce tu soudain en souriant.

Enceinte...

Hein!

Hé! Minute! 1+1=2! Pas 3! elle est où l'arnaque! C'est tout sauf logique!

Je...

Tu passe tes bras autour de mon cou pour m'embrasse tendrement, mais je ne parviens pas a m'abandonner totalement à ton baisser tellement je suis effrayé. Durant toute ma vie, je me suis reposer sur la logique et là, tu viens de la faire voler en éclat. Je suis sous le choc... totalement perdu et sans doute déstabiliser. Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi peur.

-"Tu vas être papa.." me susurre tu pour me rassurer.

Papa?

Je te regarde, tu es rayonnante et je me demande si je serait vraiment capable d'abandonner ça pour garder ma logique.

En fait, je n'hésite pas longtemps...

Je tiens trop à toi.

J'abandonne ma logique chérie, les mathématique et les addition en quelque seconde...

Je pose ma main sur ton ventre où grandit un être... Toi et moi? Un mélange de nous deux dans un seul être? Notre enfant? Et finalement, si s'était ça le bon résulta de l'addition entre 2 être?

Pourtant...

Ce n'est pas logique...

1 et 1, ça fait...

-"1 et 1 ne font pas toujours 2, Shikamaru... Il arrive que ça fasse 3..." Me lâche tu avec un sourire amusé.

Tu me connais donc si bien que tu deviner à quoi je pense?

3...

C'est plus un couple, 3, c'est une famille...

Élever un enfant...

Galère...

Pourtant...

C'est vrai que l'aventure est tentante... Et j'ai envie de la vivres avec toi...

Je me sens soudain déborder d'amour pour ce petit bout de nous qui grandit en toi et qui nous survivra surement dans le futur.

Vraiment...

Voilà un bonne leçon pour l'égo de mon intelligence et de ma logique...

Je ne risque pas de l'oublier...

Je devrais peut être faire un peu plus confiance à mon instinct te concernant....

Maintenant, je le sais, il n'y as pas de logique en amour et 1 et 1 ne font pas toujours 2.

* * *

Temari: Ho... C'est trop Kawaï.... J'adore....

Shikamaru en se grattant le crâne: Galère...

Auteur: il y en a au moins une qui est contente...

Shikamaru: Si tu le dis... =_="

Temari: faudrait mettre Shikamaru dans ta fic "La vie de famille"

Shikamaru, horrifier: Hein!!!!

Auteur: Mais c'est prévu...

Shikamaru: Hé! J'ai pas mon mot à dire avant?

Auteur: non...

Shikamaru: Je proteste! je vais aller me plaindre à mon syndicat!

Temari en haussant un sourcille: Tu es syndiquer toi?

Shikamaru en prenant un air désespérer: Non...

Temari: c'est bien ce que je me disait...

Auteur et Temari bras dessus, bras dessous en agitant un petit drapeau japonnais: Laisser nous un review, SVP, nous vous remercions d'avance....


End file.
